Princess Anna
'Princess Anna of Arendelle '''is the main protagonist of the 2013 film ''Frozen. She is the daughter of King Adgar and Queen Idun, younger sister of Elsa and princess of Arendelle. Appearances Frozen When Anna and her sister Elsa were young, the two discovered that Elsa had the ability to create ice and snow, and often used this ability to play and build snowmen. However, when Anna was five, she was struck by Elsa's magic while playing. Panicking, their parents took the two children to a clan of mystic trolls led by Grand Pabbie, pleading to save Anna. Pabbie restored Anna to health, but also removed her memories of Elsa's magic, claiming it was for the best, and also warned the family that Elsa's magic would also grow stronger and fear would be Elsa'a enemy. After the incident, the King and Queen reduced the castle staff and kept the two sisters apart, fearing for Anna'a safety. Anna made several attempts to try and make contact with her estranged sister, but was unsuccessful. Years later, when Anna was fifteen, her parents died at sea, leaving her and Elsa even more distanced from each other. Three years later, when Anna was eighteen, Elsa had come of age and was set to be crowned the new queen of Arendelle. Though Elsa was nervous of this, fearing the townspeople would discover her secret, Anna was ecstatic at possibly interacting with the townsfolk. At Elsa's command, the castle gates were finally opened and Anna immediately set out into the town. While venturing outside the castle, Anna met Hans, a prince from the Southern Isles who had arrived for Elsa's coronation. Anna was immediately smitten with Hans, but was forced to abruptly leave for Elsa's coronation. Anna was next to Elsa during her coronation, though she was distracted by Hans. That evening, during the coronation party, Anna finally managed to communicate with Elsa after years, though Elsa still kept her powers hidden. During their conversation, the two royals were introduced to The Duke of Weselton, a dignitary from Arendelle's neighboring kingdom. The Duke asked for a dance and Elsa, who didn't dance, immediately presented Anna to the Duke as a substitute. After the dance, Anna returned to Elsa and attempted to continue interacting with Elsa, but was rebuked. Heartbroken, Anna left and encountered Hans once more. Leaving the ballroom, the two bonded and Hans revealed he was similarly neglected by his brothers. The two shared a duet, during which Hans proposed to Anna, who readily accepted. The two returned to the ballroom to ask for Elsa's blessings, but the queen refused, claiming that Anna couldn't marry a man she had just met. Embittered, Anna confronted Elsa on this, during which Elsa opted to close the party and give the command to close the gates. Panicking, Anna took off one of Elsa's gloves, which was suppressing her powers. In a moment of panic, Elsa fired a blast of magic from her palm, startling Anna and everyone present. Accused of sorcery by the Duke, Elsa fled the castle, followed by Anna and Hans. Despite Anna's attempts to stop her, Elsa fled the kingdom and inadvertently unleashed a wintery curse over the land. Anna and Hans returned to the kingdom, where Anna, feeling guilty about pushing Elsa to flee, announced she would leave Arendelle and find Elsa to return her to the kingdom. Placing Hans in charge, Anna set off into the forest on a horse in search of her sister. However, while on her journey, Anna was thrown off her horse, which fled the forest, leaving Anna to continue traveling on foot. Eventually, Anna reached a trading post run by a man named Oaken. While there, she met an ice harvester named Kristoff Bjorgman. Buying new supplies from Oaken to assist her in her journey, Anna appealed to Kristoff to guide her through the mountains to find Elsa, to which he reluctantly agreed to. Driven by Kristoff's reindeer [the Reindeer|Sven]], Anna explained the circumstances to Kristoff that led to Elsa fleeing the kingdom. On the subject of Hans, Kristoff berated Anna for choosing to marry a man she just met, a decision she defended by stating it was true love. The conversation was cut short when a pack of wolves attacked the three, during which Kristoff's sled was destroyed. Despite this, Kristoff and Sven continued to guide Anna to find Elsa. While passing through a forest, the trio met Olaf the Snowman, a snow golem created by Elsa. Olaf, wishing to experience summer, agreed to lead the group to Elsa's ice palace to undo the curse. Eventually, the four reached the ice castle and Anna entered it, ordering Olaf and Kristoff to remain outside. Elsa soon revealed herself to Anna, and though initially ecstatic at having reunited with Anna, this proved brief and Elsa suggested that Anna return to Arendelle without her. Anna pleaded with Elsa to return to the kingdom, revealing to Elsa the curse she had unleashed. Horrified at this, Elsa lost control of her powers and struck Anna in the heart, injuring her. Despite this, Anna persisted and Elsa, in desperation, created Marshmallow, a giant snow golem that threw Anna, Kristoff and Olaf out of the palace. In frustration, Anna hurled a snowball at Marshmallow, enraging him and causing him to chase her and Kristoff through the forest. Eventually, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf escaped by falling off a cliff. Upon landing, Kristoff noticed that Anna's hair was beginning to turn white and deduced that it was due to Elsa striking her in the heart. At this, Kristoff took Anna to is adoptive family, the troll clan. The trolls immediately pressured Anna and Kristoff to fall in love in spite of Anna's deteriorating health. Eventually, Grand Pabbie arrived, but admitted that he would be unable to undo Anna's curse, but also told them that an act of true love could thaw a frozen heart. Believing a kiss from Hans could save her, Kristoff returned a freezing Anna to Arendelle. After finding Hans, who had recently captured Elsa, Anna pleaded for Hand to kiss her. However, Hans refused and revealed he had intended on usurping control over Arendelle by killing Elsa, and now that the queen had cursed herself, he could execute her and be hailed a hero. Leaving Anna to die, Hans told the other dignitaries that Anna had been killed by Elsa and sentenced Elsa to death. Olaf, however, snuck into the castle and reached Anna, keeping her alive by heating the fireplace. After being informed by Olaf that Kristoff loved her, Anna and Olaf set off out of the room to find Kristoff. However, this was complicated by Elsa unleashing a blizzard in the town, which sped up Anna's dying process. Escaping onto a fjord, Anna continued through the blizzard, but was separated from Olaf. Hans, who had also arrive don the fjord, found Elsa and told her that Anna had died, causing Elsa to break down in grief and allowing the blizzard to subside. With the blizzard gone, Anna could see Kristoff, who ran towards her to kiss her. However, in the corner of Anna's eye, she saw Hans draw his sword and prepare to kill Elsa. Unable to bare her sister dying, Anna threw herself between the two just as Hans brought his sword down towards Anna. Before Hans could strike her, Anna turned into an ice statue, shattering Hans sword and knocking him unconscious. Seeing Anna's statue, Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven mourned the princess' apparent demise. However, as Anna's sacrificed for her sister substituted as an act of true love, the curse was lifted and Anna was restored other original self. An overjoyed Elsa then realized that love was the key to controlling her powers and quickly undid her curse over Arendelle, leaving Anna overjoyed. In retaliation for attempting to kill her sister, Anna confronted Hans and punched him off the ship, declaring that he was the only one with a frozen heart. Hans and the Duke were then shipped off to their respective countries. Afterwards, Anna began a relationship with Kristoff while Olaf was given a snow flurry to survive in summer. Elsa created a snow rink and gave Anna a pair of ice skates, declaring that she would never close the castle gates again, much to Anna's joy. Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Disney princesses Category:Frozen characters Category:Main protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Siblings Category:Sisters Category:Teenagers Category:Living characters Category:Princesses Category:Royalty